


Just Like Daddy!

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: You and Satan have a very energetic and imaginative little girl that decides she wants to dress up for Halloween this year.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Just Like Daddy!

“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!!!” He hears the excited cheers and the quick pitter patter of his daughter coming around the corner ready to jump into his arms. “Yes, my love.” He coos as he scoops her up. “Daddy, I want to do the Halloween!” she exclaims very proudly. “Really? What about it interests you?” He questions not quite sure where this came from. I mean sure she has known the concept of halloween in both the human world and devildom. But never in her 5 years of life has she shown this much enthusiasm over it. “The dress up, obviously!” her words punctuated with a sass she’s definitely gotten from her mother. Satan smiles a bit at his child’s actions, “What is it that you want to dress up as?” He asks curiously.

“Well, you!”

Her words earnest, as she gazes into her astonished father’s eyes. Beaming that smile that resembles the one he fell in love with years before her conception. “Me? Why?” He follows up, still stunted by his daughter’s words. “Because you’re the most awesomest and strongest daddy in the worlds!” She says whilst making dramatic motions with her arms, bringing a warm smile to Satan’s lips.

In the corner of his eye he spots you leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, admiring the scene before you. His attention is yet again brought back to your little halfling jumping in his lap. “So can I? Pleeeeease?” She pleads. With puppy eyes, the same hue as yours, staring up at him with hope. Looking up at you slightly he closes his eyes and sighs in defeat. “Yes, you can dress up as me if that's what you wish.” His confirming words bring a brilliant smile to your daughters face. Warming his heart, your eyes lock.

“Mommy!” Running up to you to share the news you had witnessed. “Did you hear, Daddy said I can dress up as him.” The happiness in her words makes you laugh a bit. “Yes baby I did hear. I guess we will need to start on your costume then.” “Yes and you too!” She exclaims. “You want me to dress up too?” You clarify. “Yes! And daddy too!” She adds pointing towards the demon. Your face twists in humor as you look at your lover. “Well of course Daddy and I will dress up with you!” You smile, amused at the joy in your daughter and the confusion of Satan.

Putting her down you say, “Baby, how about you go ask Uncle Asmo to help design your costume.” Gently stroking her hair as she redirects to the door . “Okay!” She squeals as she joyously runs off to find Asmodeus.

You walk over to Satan as he sighs, pinching his nose bridge. “How did I get roped into this?” He’s brows quirked and eyes pleading a bit. You chuckle. Taking your spot on his lap, arm wrapped loosely around his neck. “Because you have a little girl that idolizes you!” Your words tug at his heart, as your palm caresses his cheek. “Yeah but why do I have to ‘dress up’?” He whines a bit. “Because, you love your daughter and if you didn’t it would break her little heart.” You see him falter under your words. “I know.” He sighs, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “And besides, it’s not just you she wants. We both are doing this for her.” You state pointedly, making him look up at you. A slight smirk cuts his lips, “That’s right.” You raise a brow at the devilish gleam that flashes across his eyes. “Why did those words sound more schemish, then innocent compared to before?” You shake your head with an amused grin as the blonde responds. “Oh, no reason. Just can’t wait to see you looking stupid.” He laughs as you playfully punch him in the shoulder. “What ever, you jerk.” Your words make him chuckle more as you leave the room.

~ 1 Week Later ~  
It’s Halloween night and you and your daughter are getting ready to meet Satan downstairs so you all could leave to the human world. Since it will be your daughter's first time in the human world where she will be old enough to remember, she is very excited to say the least. You both have been in your room for hours getting dressed up and talking, her telling you all the things she is excited about. “And then I’m going to get so much candy tonight, so i can share it with Uncle Beelie!” You smile, listening to your child’s ramblings as you sweep on the dark shade of lipstick. Once you’re finished with your makeup, you sit back and assess your work. While doing so you hear a gentle gasp sound behind you. “You look so pretty, Mommy!” Looking up at you with sparkles in her orbs just like yours. Booping her nose, you scrunch your face “Thank you my love, but I think you are the true beauty here.” She giggles as she takes your hand. “Come on. Come on.” Her impatience shows as she tries to rush you both to the door, itching to finally go.

Satan stands at the base of the stairs in his true demon form. Looking up as he hears his daughter rushing down the stairs screaming, “Daddy. Daddy, look!” The demon of wrath's heart melts when he sees his daughter standing before him doing twirls, showing all angles of her costume. Upon her head are her little horns that resemble his, her wild dirty blonde hair framing her rosy cheeked face. She is wearing a charcoal grey long sleeve shirt, a black tutu with white dots to match his pants, black tights, black flats, a black feather boa around her neck and the finishing touch a little clip on tail with a purple tip for her own touch. Seeing his daughter so happy to be ‘just like him’, makes him overflow with pride and adoration for this gift that he was, ironically, blessed to have. With his daughter gripping his leg, that’s when his gaze falls on your form.

To say he was taken aback by your appearance would be an understatement. His jaw damn near hit the floor, his eyes drinking in your beauty. Of course he thought you were the most enchanting creature to walk all the worlds. But, he couldn’t quite help how the little black horns that rest atop your head make his knees buckle a bit. How the jet black shadow on your lids intensifies the color of your eyes. The dark shade of lipstick outlining your lips so well, tempting him to kiss them. As his gaze travels down, taking in every inch of your body. Wondering how you can be so sexy yet modest at the same time. Being fully covered in a black long sleeve, black pleather shorts and sheer black tights. Only leaving room for the imagination. Paired with a leather body harness that connects to your neck, waist, and thighs and black heeled booties for added height. Almost gawking at your being, he is snapped back to the sound of your voice. “Are you just gonna stare at me or are we gonna get going.” You state with a sly smile. “Ah yeah.” Shaking himself from his trance, “You go wait by the door, we’ll be right there.” He waves off his daughter. Taking a few steps towards you putting a strong arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest. “Wow, you look...” He trails off struggling to find the words to describe you. “I look like what?” You ask, savoring this moment. “You look, amazing.” You laugh a bit, pressing against his chest freeing yourself from his grasp. Taking a few steps backwards, smirking. “If my memory serves me right I believe you had told me and I quote that you ‘can’t wait to see me looking stupid’. Does that sound about right?” You toy, enjoying the look he gives you as you throw his words back in his face. Turning around to head to the door Satan rushes to catch up with you. Pulling you to his side by your hip, “Perhaps I misjudged the situation, I admit.” You giggle, leaning into your ear he whispers. “Later tonight, remind me to request you keep those horns on.” His voice almost a low growl, “You look absolutely... delectable in them.” His words curling with sin as he grips your ass before you slap his hand away.

Ripping yourself from him once again you give him a warning look, “Do that again and you won't be getting anything tonight.” You sass. A soft chortle vibrates his chest as he watches you walk towards the door, with possibly a little more sway to your hips.

He watches as you crouched down, helping your little halfling get her jacket on. Taking another moment to be grateful for this life he has with you. And how meeting you by chance led to moments like these where he has a kin to call his own, that will look up to him like he holds all the answers. Moments that he will ingrain into his memory.

“Daddyyyy. Come ooon.” His daughter says dramatically as ever. Pulling him behind her by his hand, just like he always hopes she will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I know it’s been a loooong ass time since I’ve posted a new work and I hope that this can help me get out of this block I’ve been in for too long.   
> So if you have any ideas of what other cute or not so cute 😉 Halloween works I could do I would love to hear them.  
> 💛 ~


End file.
